Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Lula da Silva.jpg| El Presidente alemán, Johannes Rau, y su homólogo brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, en el Castillo Bellevue en Berlín. AP Horst Köhler - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente alemán Horst Koehler, y su homólogo brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, posan frente al Palacio de Bellevue antes de su reunión en Berlín (Alemania), hoy, el 3 de diciembre de 2009. Foto EFE/Wolfgang Kumm. Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Steinmeier. Dpa Helmut Schmidt - Lula da Silva.jpg| Helmut Schmidt, o assessor especial Marco Aurélio Garcia e Lula em 2009. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Gerhard Schröder - Lula da Silva.jpg| El saliente canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el presidente de Brasil Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. AP Angela Merkel - Lula da Silva.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel begrüßt den brasilianischen Präsidenten Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva / German Chancellor Angela Merkel welcomes the President of Brazil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Lula da Silva.jpg| From left to right: French president Jacques Chirac and Brazilian president Lula da Silva. Marcello Casal Jr./ABr. This photograph was produced by Agência Brasil, a public Brazilian news agency. Lula da Silva - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, con el ex presidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva a su llegada a París (Francia), donde ha sido investido doctor honoris causa. EFE François Hollande - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula se encontra com presidente francês François Hollande. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/Instituto Lula Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Lula da Silva.jpg| O presidente brasileiro Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva sendo recebido pela rainha Beatriz dos Países Baixos no palácio Noordeinde. Marcello Casal JR/Abr Lula da Silva - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Le Président brésilien Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva, le Prince des Pays-Bas Willem Alexander et son épouse la Princesse Maxima. lesoir.be Jan Peter Balkenende - Lula da Silva.jpg| Den Haag, 10 april 2008: Minister-president Balkenende ontvangt de president van Brazilië, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. EO2 Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Lula da Silva.jpg| El Papa en su primera visita a Brasil el 2 de marzo de 1989, durante un encuentro con el actual presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva y su esposa, Marisa Leticia. (Foto: EFE) Benedicto XVI - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, se ha reunido con Benedicto XVI para hablar de temas sociales AP España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Lula da Silva.jpg| Presidente Lula cumprimenta o Rei Juan Carlos. Ao fundo o presidente espanhol, José Luis Zapatero. 13 de Outubro de 2008 Toledo (Espanha) Ricardo Stuckert/Presidencia República Felipe VI - Lula da Silva.jpg| El príncipe Felipe de Borbón es recibido por el presidente Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y su esposa. Foto: EFE Felipe González - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula Da Silva y Felipe Gonzalez opinaron que el presidente Nicolás Maduro debe dialogar con la oposición de su país. AP José María Aznar - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Aznar hablaron de inversiones españolas en Brasil. AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lula da Silva.jpg| ZAPATERO SE REÚNE CON LULA DA SILVA. GORKA LEJARCEGI Lula da Silva - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| LULA DA SILVA Y MARIANO RAJOY. Foto: IGNACIO MOREIRA Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lula da Silva.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con la moglie Franca ricevono il Presidente del Brasile, Sig. Luis Ignacio Lula da Silva e consorte. Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva estrecha la mano de su homólogo italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (derecha) EFE Sergio Mattarella - Sin imagen.jpg| Junto con el presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, el secretario general de la FAO, Graziano da Silva, y la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, Lula da Silva celebró que Brasil haya logrado cumplir la meta de reducir a la mitad el número de personas que sufren hambre. 06/06/2015 - EFE. Lula da Silva - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema con Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Copyright archivio fotografico Ansa. Flickr Lula da Silva - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, durante la ce- remonia de bienvenida, con el presidente brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Lula da Silva - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva met President of the Council of Ministers Silvio Berlusconi at the Windsor Hotel Tōya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. 1000RS005.jpg — Agência Brasil - EBC - Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Lula da Silva - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen, President of the Republic of Finland, and Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, President of Brazil. Valter Campanato/Abr. Agência Brasil Lula da Silva - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva recebe o primeiro-ministro da Finlândia, Matti Vanhanen. Antonio Cruz/Abr Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Lula da Silva.jpg| La reina Isabel II ofreció un banquete en honor de Lula en el Palacio de Buckingham. AP Lula da Silva - Tony Blair.jpg| Davos (Suíça) - Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante encontro com o primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido,Tony Blair, no Fórum Econômico Mundial. Ao fundo, o ministro das Relações Exteriores, Celso Amorim. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR. Agência Brasil Gordon Brown - Lula da Silva.jpg| El primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown, habla con el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, durante su visita a Brasilia EFE Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula con el líder del sindicato polaco "Solidaridad" Lech Walesa. sensusnovus.ru Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula e Medvedev querem realizar a primeira cúpula dos Bric. AP Lula da Silva - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with the President of Brazil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, octubre 2005. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (c), y su colega ucraniano, Leonid Kuchma (i), durante la visita a la Catedral de la Sagrada Asunción, en Kiev. (Laserfoto de AFP) / ABC Color Fuentes Categoría:Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva